


Stay with me

by Noisywolfie



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noisywolfie/pseuds/Noisywolfie
Summary: If you cant tell this is an Anti x reader story i will try to update as often as i can write my chapters. I might turn this into a dark x reader maybe but i am keeping the first few chapters i have done i am just going to be branching of differently if i change this to a dark x reader.... not 100% if i am going to yet.





	1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

(y/n): your name

(l/n): last name

(e/c): eye color

(h/l): hair length

(h/c): hair color  
Anti's parts in the story will be in all caps.

 

Dream Pov~

I've got to get out of here, you thought while running down one of the many long corridors of the abandoned hospital. You had to get away from whatever or whoever was chasing after you."GET BACK HERE GIRL!" "I WANT YOU TO BE MINE!" The glitchy voice called out you, but you kept on running.

 

Your Pov~

You wake up in a cold sweat as you played back what the person said as you had ran from him. Why did he what me to be his? Who is he? Many more question raced around your head until you heard someone calling your name.

"(y/n), wake up and get down here." You realized that it was just your mom you you got up and put some decent clothing on yourself and walked down the stairs to your mom.

When you got down the stairs to your mom you saw a tall man standing next to her. Who is this you thought. "Hello there lass." the tall Irishman said to me.

"w-what Jacksepticeye?" Oh no did I say that out loud as I put my hands over my mouth to keep me from screaming.

"Yep thats me lass." When he said that i almost hyperventilated. "Calm down lass don't pass out."

"T-too l-late." I stutter before collapsing.

"(y/n)!" is the last thing i heard before everything went dark.

 

Jacks (Seán) Pov~

"(y/n)!" I scream as I try to run and catch her before she hits the ground. I let out a sight of relief as I just barely catch her.

(in jacks head) 

HEY JACK LET ME TAKE OVER. YOU KNOW I WANT HER

N-no anti go away

BUT THAT WOULDN'T BE ANY FUN WOULD IT JACK

J-just go away anti

THATS WERE YOU HAVE THIS ALL WRONG I'LL NEVER LEAVE NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU BEG FOR ME TO GO I AM PART OF YOU I AM YOUR DEMON.

I WILL HAVE HER SHE WILL BE MINE. 

NO!! I yell in my head at anti, he just giggles like he is insane. witch he his.

 

Your Pov~

I jolt up trying to figure out were I was but there was just darkness everywhere. "Where am I." I thought out loud

WE ARE IN YOU HEAD KITTEN. the stranger said but wait then i realized who it was

"Y-you're from my dreams." I had said a little scared. He just giggled like he was insane.

I WANT YOU TO BE MINE KITTEN. he continues, I WILL HAVE YOU EVEN I HAVE TO TAKE OVER SEÀNS BODY

"Stay away from me you psycho." I said trying to back away from him.

DON'T BE LIKE THAT KITTEN. 

When he said that it sent chills down my spine as he slowly got closer. "D-don't call me that." I was scared and agitated at the same time. 

AWW AND WHY NOT MY LITTLE KITTEN.

God i could practically here the sarcasm in his voice "I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT! W-who are you anyway?" I said with an intense amount of anger in my voice.

HOW CANT YOU NOT TELL WHO I AM

 

Antis Pov~

HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL WHO I AM. I said to her while slowly getting closer to her.

MY NAME IS ANTI NOW WHAT IS YOUR NAME SINCE I TOLD YOU MINE BECAUSE YOU ASKED KITTEN. I knew that calling her kitten would agitate her now.

"M-my n-name is (y-y/n)." My voice very shaky.

WHAT A NICE NAME (Y/N). BUT YOU DON'T HAVE BE SCARED I WONT HURT YOU YET. with saying that a huge grin swept across my face as I came even closer to the shaking (y/n).

"Thanks i guess, but what do you mean by you wont hurt me yet?" confusion swept all through my head. "B-but if you're Anti does that mean that you will hurt me?"

TO MAKE YOU MINE YES. I WILL HAVE TO HURT YOU (Y/N), WILL I FEEL BAD IS THE QUESTION..... PROBABLY NOT.


	2. Chapter 2 He Is Real

Your Pov~

TO MAKE YOU MINE YES. I WILL HAVE TO HURT YOU (Y/N), WILL I FEEL BAD IS THE QUESTION..... PROBABLY NOT. Is the last thing I hear then everything goes dark again.

When I finally wake up the first thing I see is a concerned Jack holding me and rubbing my hair. When he notices that I am awake I hear him mutter thank God to himself and I start blushing wildly and sit up. 

"You're ok (y/n) thank God!" I giggled at his words because he was actually concerned unlike most people. I mean my mom does care and my dad is dead so until Jack came to my house my mom was the only one who cared. Plus my dad was an abusive drunken ass. All he ever did was hurt me and my mom. So of course I hated him I wanted him to burn in hell for what he did to us. 

Because of him when I was 15 which i'm 19 now but ever since I was 15 I started to cut myself to try to control the pain I felt inside, because at that point I wanted to kill myself but I didn't. I just kept cutting I have the scars that are proof of that and to be honest I started to like the pain. so I guess you could say that I have a kink towards pain.

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts by Jack's voice. "Hey (y/n), you alright?" He added. "You seem like you're spacing out." 

"Oh, sorry I was just lost in thoughts about my past." I looked down trying to hold back tears

"What were the thoughts about?" He seemed concerned 

"I-I don't want to talk about it." I sobbed starting to cry.

"Well miss (l/n) I will leave you with your daughter and sorry I made her cry." With that Jack left.

 

Jacks Pov~

(in jacks head) 

WHAT THE HELL ANTI-Jack

WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHAT THE HELL ANTI" I JUST WANTED TO TALK TO (Y/N)

YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN ANTI YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT-Jack 

WELL TO LATE JACK I AM GOING TO TAKE YOUR BODY AND GET (Y/N). YOU KNOW I GET WHAT I WANT NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY. DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO MAGGIE I HAD TO KILL HER BECAUSE OF YOU SO YOU WILL NOT GET IN THE WAY OF ME AND (Y/N), UNDERSTAND?

Yes I remember Anti, you don't have to remind me. But I don't know about that last part. 

WHATEVER JACK JUST DON'T GET IN MY WAY YOU WILL REGRET IT.

Your Pov~next day~ the worst day 

You wake up and realize you are 30 minutes late for getting up. Shit I am going to be late for my collage class..... Fuck I have to hurry. thankfully the collage you go to is not far from were you live so you were able to make it just before your history class started. You hated history so you just spaced out the whole time and you had some history nerd make you a copy of the the notes. After the class was over the nerd gave you your copy of the notes and other stuff.

It was around 10pm because you had two other classes you had to deal with. So you plugged your earbuds in and played your favorite song (song at top), and headed home. On your way you felt as if someone was watching you and tried to hurry. When you were half way home you felt arms snake around your waist and grab you. You try to struggle and scream but whoever was holding you put i cloth over your mouth.

You start to feel dizzy and then the stranger says something to you. I HAVE YOU NOW KITTEN. That voice oh no. then everything goes black.

 

Antis Pov~

I see (y/n) walking with earbuds in so I thought that this is a perfect time to take her for myself. She speeds up when i get closer, so I in turn speed up. When I am right behind her i snake my arms around her waist and pull her up to me. She tries to struggle and scream so I put a cloth over her mouth to knock her out, so I cant take her back to my special place. I cant help it so i start to giggle insanely as I take (y/n) away.-


	3. Chapter 3 Hell To Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning possible gore

Antis Pov~

I had the biggest grin on my face just thinking about what I would do to her, just like what I did to Maggie. I had so much fun with her until Jack ruined it and because of him I had to kill her. I had so much fun using my many knives on Maggie, and somehow she fell for me so I turned her into a demon but then Jack told her things and she fought against me so I had to kill her because of this.

After about 1 hour of driving we reach the special place where I play with my victims. Well the ones i want to keep anyways, I took (y/n) up to the top floor to one of the many knife filled rooms to hold her in. I carried her to the back wall and sat her down. I took each one of her arms and chained them up to the wall by her wrists. She looks kinda cute sitting there unconscious. I wonder if she likes pain (insert lenny face). SHIT WHAT AM I THINKING. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME. 

 

Your Pov~

As you slowly regain consciousness you hear that dreaded voice again, but is sounded like he was yelling at himself. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME. You slightly jump at his voice and then he realizes that you have woken up. For a moment all you do is stare at each other blankly. 

HELLO KITTEN, I SEE THAT YOU HAVE WOKEN UP. I see a smirk form on his face, and I was slightly unsettled by his expression like he was going to hurt me and soon. You take a moment to take in your surroundings you notice a fire (it looks like there is something in it) and a small table the only thing on it was a pile of many different types of knives. 

Anti just turns around and goes back to looking through his knives he just starts giggling darkly (I guess he is going to pick one and then use it to hurt me). 

YOU'RE RIGHT KITTEN I AM GOING TO HURT YOU WITH THE KNIFE I CHOOSE, BUT FIRST I NEED TO MARK YOU SO YOU NEVER FORGET WHO YOU BELONG TO. Anti then heads over to the fire and pulls out what looks like a branding iron and walks over to you and rips off the sleeves of your shirt and he then proceeds to talk. THIS MAY HURT A LOT KITTEN. He then proceeds to press the branding iron to your upper arm. You scream out in pain which earns a smile from him (but to be honest I kinda liked it) . 

I KNEW MY THOUGHTS WERE RIGHT, YOU DO LIKE PAIN KITTEN. You quietly whimper as he pulls the branding iron off of your arm. I HEARD THAT. He smirked.

After Anti branded you he went back to get a small but very sharp looking knife. NOW IT'S TIME TO HAVE FUN KITTEN. DO ME A FAVOR AND STAY STILL OK? 

"S-sure." You weakly squeaked at Anti. As soon as you said that he walked over to you with a knife and pressed it up against you wrist and started making cuts up your left arm, then your right arm. You bit your lip to hold back your screams but you found pleasure from this. Anti seemed angry at the fact that you did not scream. I WANT YOU TO SCREAM KITTEN, WHY DON'T YOU SCREAM. ARE YOU POSSIBLY ENJOYING THIS?

(So what if I am what are you going to do). (Oh no not this why this, I haven't been able to take that one pill now Anti will know who I really am). 

WHAT I WILL DO KITTEN IS MAKE IT SO PAINFUL THAT YOU CANT IN ANYWAY ENJOY IT, AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "ANTI WILL KNOW WHO I REALLY AM." HUH.

(You will find out soon if you don't kill me first). You shot a hateful look at him before looking back down attempting to hold back what you didn't want Anti to see.

COME ON KITTEN SHOW ME WHAT YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SEE, MAKE THIS EASIER ON YOURSELF (Y/N).

You couldn't hold it back any longer Anti was going to see the real you. You fought against it for as long as possible but all your strength just left you. You felt something in the pit of your stomach then all you hear is Anti saying something to you.


	4. Now He Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a backstory type chapter.

Your Pov~

You couldn't hold it back any longer Anti was going to see the real you. You fought against it for as long as possible but all your strength just left you. You felt something in the pit of your stomach then all you hear is Anti saying something to you.

DAMN KITTEN, WHY DO YOU HAVE TWO TAILS AND EARS. For the first time you heard what sounded like confusion in his voice.

"I-I am a n-neko. A very rare type of neko anyway there are less than ten in the world like me."

WELL KITTEN WHAT IS A NEKO?

"Neko is the Japanese word for cat." Your tails and ears were the same color as your natural (h/c) hair.

WELL THEN I GUESS KITTEN IS A FITTING NAME FOR YOU, BUT WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY ONLY NOW ARE YOUR EARS AND TAILS SHOWING. TELL ME EVERYTHING AND DON'T LIE OR YOU WILL BE PUNISHED, BUT TELL THE TRUTH AND YOU WILL BE REWARDED, UNDERSTAND?

"I-I understand Anti, but that is also why I did not want you to call me kitten."

Backstory~

I was about 15 when I started to have the two tails and the ears. I never knew what was wrong with me. one day when it happened I was out taking a walk through the streets. I knew i couldn't let anyone see me like this so I ducked into the first alleyway I saw and curled up into a ball waiting for it to pass.Hours went by with me laying like that until i heard someone. My head bolted up only to see a younger looking male standing above me. "Stay-stay away from me don't hurt me please." I started to cry before the stranger crouches down to talk to me. "Hey, hey it's ok i'm not going to hurt, or do anything bad to you, I am like you." He continued. "I can help you I know what your going through." At that moment he let his tail and ears show. "Why do you only have one tail and I have two? And how can you help me? What am I going through? I don't understand any of this." I said trying to stop crying. "Calm down. One question at a time. First off you are a very rare type of neko, more specifically a matatabi neko or a two tailed cat." When he said that I quickly blurted out another question. "What does that mean?" I was very curious and someone was finally helping me. "First off do you believe in demons?" He was waiting for an answer. "I don't know honestly since I don't really belong to a religion." "Ok, well Since you are a matatabi neko it supposedly means that you can easily become a demon if one was to try and make you one, but you can also turn someone else into a neko." This amazed me. "But why cant i control it yet?" "Well, how old are you?" I hesitated before I answered. "I-I am 15." "Ok, so that means you are 8 months old in cat years but this should have started when you were six months old or 10 in human years. He continued. "This means that you started late, but when you are 1-2 years old in cat years or 18-24 in human years you should be able to control when your tails and ears come out around then unless you are in heat." I was so puzzled by all of this information he was telling me. "Hey, can I know your name since I will be helping you?" He seems to be truthful I guess I will tell him. "My name is (y/n)." I waited for a response from him. "That is a nice name (y/n). My name is Jacob." He continued. "Nice to meet you (y/n)." He held his hand out for me to shake. I hesitantly took his hand and shook it. "T-thank you Jacob, now if you don't mind me asking how can you help me with this." I looked at him with hopeful eyes. "If you help me does that mean I wont have to miss days of school at a time?" I looked at him waiting for an answer. "Yes, (y/n) it means that a normal school schedule and a more normal life, so if I help you that means your life will be more normal." I got so happy that I could not contain my self and i hugged Jacob. We stayed like that for a while and it had become night. "Hey, (y/n)?" He looked at me with his amber eyes. "Yeah, what is it?" "Once the streets empty out a bit I will need you to follow me to my house where I can help you. Do you trust me?" "Yes, I trust you Jacob." What felt like an hour or two passed before Jacob spoke. "Ok, it looks empty now. Come on." Before I had time to speak Jacob got up and pulled me out of the alleyway, down a bunch of streets that are unknown to me. He stopped in front of this big and fancy looking house. "We are here." He said pulling me up to the front door of the house. When he knocked on the door a strange man who looked like a butler spoke. "Ah, welcome home Jacob, I see you brought a friend." "Yes, Hobbes I am going to help her." I was hiding behind Jacob but the butler still saw my ears and my tails. With that the butler moved out of the doorway and Jacob walked me up to his room. "Ok, stay here please, I need to go get something." When he left I went and sat on his bed and stayed in his room like he said to. When he came back it looked like he was carrying a pill bottle and what looked like a piece of paper that looked like it had instructions on it in one hand. In the other hand a glass of water. He then handed me the water and one of the pills from the bottle. "Here, take this it will help." I took the pill and I could already feel my tails and ears going away. "Fell better?" My face beamed as I went to hug him. "Yes, thank you so much Jacob!" "No problem, let me walk you back to the alleyway so you can get home." "Ok." I really felt so much better because of him. On the way back when we got to the alleyway he told me something. "(y/n) take these with you and take one before you go into heat, that pill should stop your tails and ears from coming out and they should stop the symptoms." I hugged him and thanked him many more times and right before I went to leave Jacob grabbed my arm. "Here take this, it's my number, call or text me when you run out and we will meet up back here." I hugged him. "Ok." I said before running off back home.


End file.
